


Testing the Limits

by lalalalalahahahahaha



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, BDSM, Established Relationship, Kink Exploration, M/M, Shane is not a douchebag, Shy Daryl, sexy times ahead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-21 17:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalahahahahaha/pseuds/lalalalalahahahahaha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl had never been the jealous type. Granted in the 28 years he had been alive, he could count all the relationships he had ever been in on one hand, and they had never lasted long enough for him to be jealous about anything. But he liked to think that he was pretty laid back with Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Daryl had never been the jealous type. Granted in the 28 years he had been alive, he could count all the relationships he had ever been in on one hand, and they had never lasted long enough for him to be jealous about anything. But he liked to think that he was pretty laid back with Rick.

He didn't mind when he saw women flirt with Rick when they were out together. Rick was a handsome man, just past 30 with dark hair and deep blue eyes. He projected strength and confidence, and Daryl could understand why people were attracted to him.

When they went out together to a restaurant, or a bar, Daryl had seen women buy Rick drinks, feel him up and even one very drunk woman tried to kiss him.

It hadn't bothered him in the slightest. He knew that Rick wasn't interested in women, and the passes they made at him were more funny to Daryl than anything.

This was not fucking funny.

Daryl couldn't help but reach out and press the play button on their answering machine to hear the message again. This had to be the fourth or fifth time he had played it. He had it memorized, but it still made him burn with anger.

 A man's voice drifted out of the speaker. He didn’t know the man, but he hated the sound of his voice. It was overly sweet and fluttery, like the asshole was trying really hard to be sexy but didn’t know how.

_"Hey Rick, it's Jason. I know it's been a long time, hell I had to track down one of your friends to get your new number, but I miss you. You were always so good to me and you always got me there. No one ever made me cum like you did."_

The man let out a breathy sigh.

_"My master always knew my body better than I did. I’m in town for the week and I want to see you. Please Sir, give me a call back and I'll be a good boy for you. I need you as my dom. Your slut needs you."_

There was a click, and the answering machine beeped, signaling the end of the message.

Daryl paced away from the phone and sat in his chair. He glared at the phone, like the asshole was sitting on the counter in person. A quick glance at the clock showed him it was 6:34pm. Rick was usually home at 7 on Fridays, if work at the station didn't hold him up.

Daryl noticed that his foot was tapping a fast rhythm against the floor, and stilled it. He inhaled, held it for a moment and then slowly exhaled. This was nothing to worry about. Just some drunken asshole who wanted some tail, that's all. But some of the words he had used; master, dom, slut. Daryl didn't like the twisty feeling that it left in his gut.

He had known men growing up that called their wives or girlfriends, or sometimes both, sluts and whores. Like they owned them. It had always bothered him, because those women were inevitably beaten too. It couldn't be that different with men. Motherfuckers came in all shapes and sizes after all.

But Rick wasn't like that. At least not with Daryl. He had always been understanding and accommodating with Daryl, especially when it came to sex. It had taken a lot for him to let Rick in past his guard, and the older man never pushed. In the year and a half they had been dating, Daryl never got a bad feeling about Rick. He was good people.

 Daryl bit his lip, and glanced at the clock.

6:36pm

Fuck he hated waiting. But he had to let Rick explain himself. Because there had to be an explanation to why some guy named Jason, who sounded like an ex, was calling their apartment and leaving messages like that. He wouldn't be that guy that just jumped to conclusions without even listening to what his boyfriend had to say. Rick was always so patient with him through everything, and Daryl would give him the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

 

It was 9:27 when he heard Rick's key in the lock. He stepped in, still in uniform and closed the door behind him slowly. Daryl jumped to his feet from where he was curled on the couch and met him at the door.

He had intended to say something accusing and demanding, but when he caught sight of the dark red stains that stood out sharply against the tan cloth on Rick’s chest and arms, he forgot all about it.

“Rick!”

The sound was choked, like Daryl had forgotten how to breathe. The rational side of his brain told him softly that if Rick was really hurt, he would be in the hospital, not walking through the front door, but he couldn’t pay attention to it right now.

Rick reached out for Daryl without a word and they embraced. Daryl held him tight. He knew Rick’s job was dangerous and seeing him covered in blood made him shudder. Rick pressed himself tight against Daryl, murmuring softly into Daryl’s hair.

“I’m sorry, I should’ve called…”

“Oh my God! You’re covered in….What happened??”

“I’m ok Daryl. It’s not mine.”

Daryl had to know for himself. He pulled away and raked his eyes over Rick, searching for any injuries. He knew he was being irrational, but he didn’t care, and Rick bore the examination without protest.

The only sign of pain he found were in Rick’s eyes, which had a sadness in them despite his weary smile. With some relief, he leaned forward into Rick's space, kissing him firmly on the lips.

Rick's hands pulled him closer, one in his hair and the other wrapped around his lower back. It wasn't overly passionate, but it was full of need and tenderness. When they broke apart, Rick leaned his forehead against Daryl's.

"You don't know how much I needed that."

 Daryl kissed him on the cheek, trying to convey all the comfort he could to this man that he loved.

"What happened?"

Rick let out a weary sigh, and replied as he moved to their gun safe. He put his department-issued handgun and his extra clips into the safe, and locked it. He didn’t turn to face Daryl. Instead he left his hand against the door, voice quiet.

"It was the last call of the day. Domestic disturbance call to an apartment downtown. The neighbor called us, said they heard screams. Shane and I broke down the door and...Fuck Daryl, what this animal had done to his wife, Mary…Her face was beaten in and he had stabbed her in the stomach just before we broke down the door...She was just lying there, and I couldn't tell if she was dead or not..."

Rick’s voice cracked at the end, and he paused, trying to control his breathing.

Daryl moved behind Rick, and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, letting Rick lean back against him.

"Was she?"

Rick shook his head.

"No, she was still breathing. And after we wrestled the husband into cuffs, I tried to stop the bleeding until the EMT's got there. They were only a few minutes behind us. She should be ok they said, but I should have made sure. I should have..."

 Daryl cut him off.

"Don't do that to yourself. You got 'em. He ain't gonna hurt her no more. And you made sure that she was alive until help came."

Rick put his hand over Daryl's and nodded.

"They said she was gonna be okay but she had lost so much blood...There was plenty of evidence for an arrest though, and he's got priors, so he'll go away for a long time."

"So you did all you could do. Now stop torturing yourself."

Rick let Daryl turn him around, and their lips pressed together in a warm soft kiss. He pulled away and gave a small smile. What had happened wouldn’t be banished that easily, but they would be okay for now.

“Are you hungry? There’s food in the fridge.”

 Daryl left his hand stroking against Rick’s chest. He wanted to fuss and take care of him. Rick shook his head.

"No, I don’t think I could keep anything down tonight. I think I’ll just clean up and get some sleep."

He did smell bad; like blood, sweat, and rotten food, with just a hint of liquor. That house must have been really nasty. Daryl nodded and gave his shoulder a squeeze before letting go.

Rick moved to their bedroom, and Daryl heard the shower turn on. He moved toward the kitchen, intending to find something to do with his hands, when his eyes fell on the answering machine with the neon red '1' to indicate there was a message.

His stomach dropped, and he bit his lip, wondering what he should do.

He couldn't bring this up now. Rick's day had been stressful enough without Daryl adding further complications at home. But he still needed to know what it meant.

Belatedly he noticed that Rick’s uniform had left a stain on his shirt, the blood contrasting sharply against the blue fabric. He stripped off the shirt, and threw it in a bucket in the laundry room to soak. He got another T-shirt out of the closet in their room and he paused, listening to the shower run.

He had to trust Rick. There would be an explanation but not tonight. Tonight, he was happy Rick was home safe, and the other shit could wait.

He took Rick’s uniform with him out of the room to soak as well. Be less work than if he waited till tomorrow.

Daryl closed the door to their bedroom, and stepped out of his pants, leaving him in his boxers and a T-shirt. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his body. Well, not as much anymore. But he still didn’t have the sureness that Rick had being almost naked just to sleep. Daryl was less self-conscious now, but he still wasn’t completely comfortable with the scars that crisscrossed his back. Tonight he needed the thin layer of protection the shirt offered.

He turned out the lights in their bedroom, and laid down. Rick came out of the bathroom dressed in boxers, hair still damp from the shower. Daryl sat up in the bed and Rick came to him without a word. Rick brought his lips down to Daryl’s in a fierce kiss. Rick was like this sometimes after a difficult day at work. He just needed to be close to Daryl.

Daryl could almost taste the desperation in Rick’s kiss; the need to assure himself that they were here, still okay. He let Rick take over the kiss, pressing their bodies together. He could tell Rick was too fried to do anything more than kissing and caressing tonight, but he tried to give Rick what he needed.  They gradually slowed down until they lay on their sides.

Daryl fell asleep to the gentle sounds of Rick breathing and the feel of his warm skin pressed against him.

They would be okay. No matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Rick was floating in that wonderful half-awake, half-asleep state when a knock at the door roused him. He groaned and glanced at the clock. It was 7:12am. Normally Rick would be up and getting ready for work by this time, but his lieutenant had given him today off to rest and get his head on straight. Daryl was still snoozing on his side facing Rick.

Rick always liked to watch Daryl when he slept. He looked so relaxed and comfortable. It was Rick’s goal in life to make Daryl look like that all the time.

The knock sounded again and Rick hauled himself out of bed, slipped on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and headed for the door. He paused before opening to look through the peephole. Rick couldn’t help a sleepy grin. He opened the door, and gestured for Shane to come in.

“It better be good if you’re hauling my ass outta bed on my day off. Coffee?”

Shane gave a crooked smile.

“Yeah, I could use a cup.”

Rick padded barefoot over to the kitchen and began making coffee. He wasn’t remotely surprised at Shane dropping in on him. They had always been as close, and the other man had been known to crash at Rick’s place if he needed a night or two away from his wife.

Shane took a seat at the kitchen table. He looked completely comfortable in his uniform with his sheriff’s department baseball cap on. Shane looked comfortable in whatever he wore.

“I was in the neighborhood and just wanted to see how you were doing man.”

Shane’s voice was a bit softer, like he was talking to a skittish animal. Rick gave a snort.

“I appreciate you coming down here, but I’m okay really. And you know, they invented a funny little thing called a phone to use if you wanna check up on me.”

Shane cocked an eyebrow at Rick.

“Can’t see if you’re trying to bullshit me over the phone man.”

Rick set a mug in front of Shane and took the seat across from him, cradling his own mug between his hands. Shane’s expression turned a little sterner when Rick didn’t answer right away.

“Seriously Rick, you were pretty torn up last night. I need to know you’re gonna be okay.”

Rick sipped his coffee before answering.

“I will be. Don’t worry about me.”

“You sure man? I could take the day off and we could do something. Go fishing, head out to the range, hell I’d even brave one of them kinky clubs you were into if I must.”

Rick almost choked on his coffee.

“Shane!”

Shane shrugged.

“Just ‘cause you’ll all domestic and boring this days, don’t mean you can’t look at the dessert menu. Whatever you need man.”

Rick just shook his head. Shane always had his back, and he knew if he asked for help Shane would do whatever was necessary to pull Rick though. Of course Rick would do the same for Shane, but he didn’t think it would be necessary in a situation like this.

Rick had always admired Shane’s ability to separate his work and his home life. He never seemed to take it home with him. Rick had a much harder time keeping the two separate.

“Thanks for the offer man, but I’ll be okay. I got Daryl here. He’ll keep an eye on me.”

Shane sipped his coffee, nodding.

“Good. I’m glad you have him to look after you. Between the two of us, we should be able to keep your sorry ass out of trouble.”

“I distinctly remember you telling me that you didn’t want to hear what Daryl does to my ass.”

Shane mimed gagging at the thought. Rick couldn’t help but laugh. He knew that Shane was fine with him and Daryl. He and Shane had been friends since high school, and Shane was the first person Rick had come out to. He had still been nervous when he had first introduced the two of them; both were headstrong and had stubborn. But it had gone well, and if they weren’t best friends, they were at least civil to each other.

Shane could pretend he was grossed out all he wanted, Rick knew better.

A rustle of fabric brought Rick’s attention to the doorway. Daryl was wrapped in a bathrobe watching them, with an unreadable expression on his face.

Rick gave him a smile.

“Morning, there’s coffee if you want some.”

His boyfriend nodded and moved to pour himself a cup. Daryl gave a nod to Shane.

“Shane.”

Daryl was not very talkative in the morning or around other people. Shane grinned and nodded back.

“Daryl.”

Shane drained the last of his coffee and stood.

“Well it’s clear you’re in good hands and you don’t need my assistance at present. I’ll see you at the station tomorrow.”

He stood and pulled Rick into a tight hug.

“Take it easy today.”

“I will. Try not to bust any heads today brother.”

With one final clap on the back Shane strode out of the apartment. Just before he closed the door he called over his shoulder.

“Oh Rick! I almost forgot. The woman from last night, Mary, she made it through surgery. She’s gonna be okay.”

Rick stared unblinkingly at Shane’s shit-eating grin before sinking back into his chair. The door closed with a sharp snap. Rick let his head fall into his hands. Shane was such a fucking asshole.

Daryl touched Rick’s shoulder in concern.

“Rick?”

Rick leaned into the touch, feeling like an unbearable weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He let out a laugh that was only a little hysterical.

“I’m fine. I’m fine”

Daryl glared at the door.

“He always drop bombs like that and just leave?”

Rick shook his head, a smile spreading over his face. She was going to live.

“Only when he wants to be dramatic. You know, for a guy that has been straight all his life he can be such a queen.”

Daryl grunted and moved to the sink, rinsing out his mug.

“You hungry?”

Rick stood and stepped closer to Daryl.

“Mmhmm starving.”

“What you want?”

Daryl turned to find Rick pressing into his space, his lips finding the soft skin of Daryl’s throat.

“I think I’ll have the Dixon special this morning.”

Daryl’s reply faded off into a gasping sigh.

“Rick…ahhh…”

Rick pressed his advantage. He wanted to take his time with Daryl, they had all day after all, but Daryl felt so good against him. He nipped and kiss that spot just under his boyfriends jaw, making Daryl squirm with pleasure. He pressed his body back into the sink, letting Daryl feel his hard cock.

“Rick wait a…I gotta …mmmm…”

Daryl trailed off, leaning his head back. Rick’s mouth traced down, nipping and sucking. Daryl hand cupped the back of Rick's head, his breath coming in jerky gasps.

Daryl was too distracted for a moment to do anything but arch into the touch. Rick’s hand slid down and squeezed Daryl’s ass. The man seemed to remember himself, and he turned his head to the side to dislodge Rick’s lips from his skin.

“Rick, I...”

“Mmmmm I got you baby.”

Rick’s hands pushed the robe off Daryl’s shoulders and he kissed Daryl on the lips.

Daryl’s hands pushed hard against Rick’s chest, shoving Rick away.

“Stop!”

Rick stumbled backward, startled at the sudden force. Daryl was breathing hard, pulling the robe back on. His face was flushed, but also closed off in a way that it hadn’t been in a long time.

“Daryl…”

Rick tentatively reached out a hand to Daryl, giving Daryl plenty of time to pull away. He didn’t.

“Daryl I didn’t mean…I’m sorry.”

Rick cradled Daryl’s cheek in his hand, studying his boyfriend’s eyes, trying to see.

Something was wrong. He had noticed it last night, but he had chalked it up to Daryl seeing him covered in blood. Daryl was hiding something and it was hurting him.

Daryl looked away, but didn’t push Rick away again.

“I just can’t right now.”

Rick nodded. He would never push Daryl on something like that, but he had to know what was troubling Daryl so much.

 “What is it? Please tell me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy times in the next chapter I promise ^.^

Daryl considered Rick for a moment. Rick was a few inches taller than Daryl, but he never looked down at him. He wouldn’t just brush Daryl off.

 The only way to solve this was to get straight to the point.

He moved past Rick, and walked over to the counter that their answering machine rested on. Rick watched him in silence, eyebrows creased with confusion. Daryl looked right at Rick, keeping his face blank, and pressed play.

He watched Rick's face as the recording played.

Rick's expression changed from confusion to surprise before settling on comprehension. He didn't say anything until the recording clicked off.

"Well I think that answers my question."

 He leaned back against the sink, hands resting on the tiles.

"Daryl, I don't know how Jason got my number, but I haven't seen him in over 2 years."

"Who is he?"

Daryl winced. He sounded like those jealous wives on TV.

"He's my ex. We dated a long time ago but I broke it off. He wasn't...a good fit for me. He just called here to get some, that's all."

Daryl snorted. Easy for him to say. That's all indeed.

Rick must read Daryl's thoughts because he smiled, and stepped closer to Daryl, his hand reaching up to trace Daryl's jaw.

"I have all the man I need right here. So there’s no need for you to be jealous."

He leaned in nuzzled against Daryl’s neck, not being overly sexual, but just making sure Daryl could feel him.

“I’m not…That’s not…”

Daryl let him for a moment before pushing at Rick's shoulders again, hard enough so Rick felt it, but not enough that Rick would be shoved off him.

"Rick, wait."

Rick pulled his head up to look at Daryl, stepping back so he wasn't completely invading Daryl's space.

"What is it?"

Daryl swallowed, trying to clear his head. His hand resting on the center of Rick's chest

"I...That's not all what’s bothering me."

Rick waited for him to continue. Fuck, Daryl wasn't good at this.

"It was what he called you. He said that you were his", he swallowed, "Master. And he was your…slut."

He trailed off watching Rick for his reaction.

"Oh, that. Uh…well Jason and I were into the BDSM scene…Bondage you know, and he was my sub. He got off on letting me take control, and I got off him giving in to me. But it was years ago and I hadn’t thought of him until today at all."

Daryl watched Rick's face, searching for any trace of the men he had grown up around that used people because they could.  Daryl had never heard of BDSM before, but that submitting and controlling thing sounded shady. He hated to even consider Rick and people like Will Dixon in the same thought. But he had to be sure.

"When you...he was willing right? I mean, you didn't..."

Rick’s mouth opened in a silent oh, grasping where Daryl was going.

“Of course I didn’t! Daryl, I would never. I’m a Sheriff’s Deputy for Christ’s sake. That kind of play, it’s not about controlling someone just because you can.”

He ran a hand through his curly hair.

“What we did, it was just play and I made sure it never bled over into our everyday lives. Daryl I would never…You know I would never…”

Daryl felt his guts unclench. Rick wasn’t particularly good at deception, especially with Daryl who had spent his life on the lookout for signs of impending danger.

He wasn’t lying. When Rick moved to pull him close, Daryl let him, needing the reassurance. They stood like that, with their arms around each other, in the middle of the kitchen for a few long minutes. Rick eventually stepped back, wanting to make sure Daryl understood.

“That whole scene is more about trust than anything. The sub has to trust his dom enough to let him take the reins so he can let go. It’s not abusive when it’s done the way it should be, and I would never push you into that kind of thing.”

His palm cupped Daryl’s cheek, his dark blue eyes honest and soothing like they always were.

To be honest, Daryl wasn’t entirely clear on what Rick meant about the trust thing or taking the reins. He was too drained to think much on it. He did understand that Rick was still good people like he had always known, and Rick wouldn’t push him into that kinky shit. At the moment, that was all Daryl needed.

He let Rick pull him back into an embrace, the worry sliding off him. He shouldn’t have let the message bother him so much. Rick was his boyfriend and he trusted him.

Rick pulled back so he could see Daryl’s face, leaving his hands on Daryl’s hips.

“We have all day love, what do you want to do?”

Daryl felt a playful smile creep over him.

“Well you said you were starving. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t take care of that?”

Rick tried not to grin.

“Mmmmm maybe we should actually get some food first. Gotta keep our strength up ya know. ”

Daryl let his hand drift down and squeeze Rick’s ass.

“Mmmhmmm very true.”


End file.
